Moon light
by xLYRAx
Summary: Kurama vient à peine de se réincarner en Minamino Shuichi. Les premiers temps de vie humaine sont plutôt dur à vivre. Petit OS sans présomption.


Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): Voilà. Comme j'adooooore Kurama et surement encore plus sa forme de Yoko, j'ai fait un petit one-shot. Je pars sur le fait, qu'à cet âge, je doute que Kurama se soit complétement habitué à la vie humaine. Bon, le persos de Kurama n'est pas à moi. ( Même si j'adorerais le fait qu'il me donne des cours de soutient en maths.)

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Ça faisait une bonne semaine qu'il pleuvait. Ça correspondait assez bien à mon humeur plutôt ombrageuse de ces derniers temps. Je ne pensais pas que je serais réduit à faire ce genre de choses un jour.

Si seulement ce chasseur ne m'avait pas blessé... Bon, cette pensée je me la répète tout les jours. Tout les jours depuis bientôt sept ans. Plus que trois ans et je me tire... Du moins, si tout se passe bien. Inari-sama. Rien que de penser au fait que je puisse rester encore plus de temps dans le monde des humains, me donne des frissons d'horreurs.

-« Nan! T'es méchante!» Entendis-je.

Je retiens à peine un soupir exaspéré. Encore une des ces gamines humaines qui se disputent. Par pitié... Moins de bruit, j'ai l'ouïe fine, moi...

C'est surement encore plus pénible que d'avoir les recréations normales. D'habitude, je peux en profiter pour faire une sieste sur les branches d'un arbre, mais là, c'est impossible. A cause de la pluie, nous sommes obligés de rester en classe. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'enfermer des enfants de sept ans dans une petite classe. Ils font un de ces bazars.

Moi, je suis toujours assis à ma place, et regarde à la fenêtre la pluie tomber. Je n'ai pas trop le moral aujourd'hui. Et oui, même les Yoko peuvent faire des déprimes. Il faut me comprendre, moi, puissant démon renard millénaire suis obligé de vivre une vie de petit humain. Il y a de quoi déprimer.

-« Shuichi.»

Je m'arrache avec regret de mon observation de la cour plongée sous la pluie pour me tourner vers Mlle Kana, notre enseignante. Tout mes camarades l'adorent, moi je reste neutre. Quoi? C'est une humaine.

-« Pourquoi restes-tu dans ton coin, comme ça? Tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec tes amis?»

Tss... Typiquement les questions que je déteste. Celles ou vous êtes vraiment tentés de répondre par un sifflement méprisant. Mais sauf que je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça.

-« Mlle Kana a vrai dire, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie? Dis-je sur un ton faible.

-Bien sur, Shuichi! Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt! Tu veux que je t'accompagnes?

-Non, merci. Ça ira.»

Je me lève et sors de classe. Évidemment, je me sens très bien. C'est juste pour m'éviter d'avoir encore à supporter de rester dans cette salle surchargée.

Je marche sans trop savoir ou je vais exactement. J'entends du bruit dans les autres classes. Les humains sont tous pareils.

Je jette un œil à mon image qui se reflète dans une des fenêtres. Un petit humains aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Je me souviens de l'éclat glacial qu'avait mes yeux dorés avant...

Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermé. Je sors dans la cours malgré la pluie tombant à verse. Je me moque bien de ça.

Je hume les odeurs de terre mouillées et de feuilles. Cette odeur de forêt... Ce qu'elle me manquait. Mais ce qui me manque surtout ce sont mes plantes du monde des ténèbres. Elles étaient tellement belles et féroces...

Je sens la pluie ruisselé sur mon visage. J'accueille cette fraicheur avec reconnaissance. Je tends mes mains et regarde les gouttes d'eau s'accumuler sur mes mains.

Minamino Shuichi... Une double vie se prépare devant moi. Combien de temps pourrais-je tenir? Un peu patience... Tôt ou tard, je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi.

Je n'arrête pas à penser à ma troupe de démons, tout les trésors qu'on a volés, Yomi que j'ai récemment trahi...

Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays.

-« Mon pauvre Shuichi... Tu as une de ces fièvres! Tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir rester à la maison, moi aussi.»

Je soupire. Je ne pensais pas que le corps humain tombait si facilement malade. Il a suffi que je reste un peu sous la pluie pour que j'attrape une grippe. Mais bon, rester à la maison est tout de même moins désagréable que d'aller à l'école.

-« Désolé pour ça, maman.»

Shiori me fit un sourire radieux et s'allonge près de moi dans mon lit.

-« Que racontes tu Shuichi? Ça ne me déranges pas du tout de m'occuper de toi. On n'a pas tellement l'occasion de se trouver tout seuls tous les deux, non?»

Tu trouves? C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensé l'inverse.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu boudes?

-Je m'ennuie. Répondis-je en toute sincérité.

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé. A cette heure, il doit avoir forcément encore des dessins animés.»

… Je peux pas regarder un magazine socio-économique à place?

J'imagine que non.

Voilà que je me retrouve devant cette foutue télé devant des... des... des... Enfin des programmes dont ma fierté m'empêche de décrire.

-« Shuichi! Je peux te laisser tout seul? Je vais juste faire des courses.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.» Répondis-je, ravi de pouvoir me retrouver seul.

Dès qu'elle quitta la maison, je changeais de chaine, et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un reportage de société plutôt intéressant. Je file à la cuisine et au lieu de prendre des gâteaux comme tout enfant normal, je pique des tranches de lard fumés. _Je suis un renard au cas ou vous auriez oublié. _

J'ai l'impression de faire comme les humains qui mangent du chocolat pour se remonter le moral. Moi, je fais pareil avec du lard fumé.

Je vois trouble. Maudite fièvre. Quand j'étais... Non! J'en ai assez de me rappeler à quel point tout était plus facile lorsque j'étais un Yoko.

Je suis assis sur la branche du cerisier du jardin. Il fait nuit et Shiori est elle-même couchée. Il doit être une heure du matin. Je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dormir depuis que je suis dans ce monde.

J'observe la pleine lune depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est étrange, ce sentiment que j'ai depuis quelque temps. Je souffre de moins en moins de me faire passer pour un humain. Je commence à les comprendre. Je pense pouvoir me mêlé à eux plus facilement. Je pourrais même m'amuser à jouer au petit humains parfait...

Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne changerais pas. Je resterais à jamais un Yoko. Je ne peux pas changer ma nature. Je suis un yokai et ça, ça ne changera pas. Je ne suis pas un humain.

Tôt ou tard, je finirais par rentrer dans le monde des ténèbres.


End file.
